


Mistletoe? More Like MistleNO!

by Drazyrohk



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Fantasizing, First Kiss, First Time, Gift Fic, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Shower Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drazyrohk/pseuds/Drazyrohk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blades has a fascination with some sort of spiky leafed magical plant and Heatwave absolutely refuses to give in to the mech and his enthusiasm. </p>
<p>Of course, Blades can be awfully persuasive when he wants to be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe? More Like MistleNO!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DemonsDaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsDaughter/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! All that wonderful stuff!! 
> 
> This is a gift fic done at the request of DemonsDaughter! Hope you like it! :D

Humans had a penchant for joyful behavior, and it sometimes got on Heatwave’s nerves. They had a lot of holidays that they celebrated, and they did so with far more levity and cheer than Cybertronians did for any of their own. 

Christmas was the newest holiday that was causing the humans to flit about from place to place with smiles on their faces. Everything was brightly decorated, lights glowing and streamers (or garland, as he had been corrected by Cody) hanging from every surface and brightly wrapped gifts sitting under trees in people’s living rooms…

It was hectic and disturbingly infectious. 

Boulder and Chase were delighted to learn more human customs and took to celebrating just as cheerfully as the humans were. And Blades…

Blades was exuberant and infuriatingly energetic. More so than usual. He was wearing a scarf, he was wearing mittens, he was wearing a dumb red hat with a little bobble of fluff on the end and he kept trying to corner Heatwave with some sort of spiky leafed plant thing that he claimed had magical powers. 

“Will you knock it off?” Heatwave snarled, absolutely refusing to go near the rotary so long as he was keeping up his obnoxious behavior.

“Aw, c’mon Heatwave, where’s your Christmas spirit?” Blades pouted, holding the plant over his own head. 

“I must have lost it somewhere in space while we were still in stasis.” Heatwave grumbled, folding his arms. He watched as Dani came in, the human woman gasping in delight at Blades.

“Awww, mistletoe!” She cooed, gesturing for Blades to come down to her level. She kissed him on the cheek and giggled, Blades grinning at her happily. 

“See? Dani gets it.” The rotary said in a scolding tone to Heatwave, who rolled his optics and growled in response. 

“Is Heatwave still being a Grinch?” Dani asked with an arched brow, folding her arms and smirking up at the fire truck. “What’s the matter, Heatwave? Where’s your-” 

“Look, I don’t HAVE any Christmas spirit because I still don’t really get this whole ‘Christmas’ thing in the first place!” Heatwave said furiously, throwing his hands up. “I’m tired of getting teased about this. I’m going to the bunker.” 

“Have fun, Ebenezer Heatwave!” Blades called, the fire truck’s energon rushing in his audio receptors as he retreated. 

 

Heatwave didn’t cool off until after the firehouse had gone quiet for the evening. He spent some time punching his training dummy, read a few data pads and then took a long shower in the wash racks. Time alone was better than anything to help him calm down when his team got on his nerves.

It was too bad that there were just so damn many people, bots and humans, around here that he had to wait until everyone went to sleep to have some time to himself.

Moving to slip out of their wash racks, Heatwave stopped short in the doorway when he saw Blades standing just outside. 

“Oh no.” He said, holding a hand up. “Don’t you start. I just got all the ‘Christmas cheer’ washed off!” 

“Heatwave.” Blades’ grin spread and he took a step forward. 

“Stay back.” They were so far keeping their voices down but Heatwave wasn’t sure how long that would last if Blades kept pressing. “I’m warning you, Blades.” 

“Come on, what’s the big deal, Heatwave? It’s just a kiss.” Blades let out a giggle. “Have you never kissed someone before?” 

“No.” Heatwave said immediately, then froze at the wide eyed look on Blades’ face. “I-it’s nothing like that.” He continued, but it was obviously too late. 

“You’ve never been kissed?” Blades burst out, and Heatwave tried to retreat as the rotary moved swiftly towards him. “Oh my goodness, really Heatwave? Never? Not once?” 

“It wasn’t exactly high on my to do list.” Heatwave growled, his back connecting with the door frame. “Back off, Blades.” 

“Aw, but Heatwave…” Blades reached out towards him. “It’s Christmas, and I’m wearing mistletoe on my hat! That means you have to kiss me.” 

“Absolutely not.” Heatwave crossed his arms and lifted his chin. “And why are you celebrating Christmas?” 

“Because.” Blades rolled his optics. “It’s our mission?” 

“What?” Heatwave was attempting to edge around the door frame, but that meant he’d be trapped in the wash racks. “What does that mean?” 

“Learn from the humans, Heatwave. Optimus said that was our mission, and everyone’s doing their part to fulfill it except for you.” Blades scolded. 

Heatwave’s optics widened. He hated to admit it, but the damn rotary was right. Optimus Prime himself had tasked them with learning from the humans, and Heatwave had been going out of his way to avoid everything to do with all of this Christmas business. 

“You wouldn’t want to let Optimus down.” How in the world had Blades gotten so close? Heatwave found himself meeting the rotary’s optics when he looked up, and his back connected immediately with the wall when he tried to back up again. 

“N-...n-no. I wouldn’t.” Heatwave swallowed hard, looking from the spiky leafed sprig on Blades’ hat to the rotary’s mouth and clenching his jaw. “For the record, this particular tradition seems really stupid.” 

“You only think that because you’ve never done it before.” Blades grinned at him. “Pucker up, Heatwave.” 

Heatwave froze. He stared. Blades raised his brows slowly, giving the fire truck an expectant look. Making a vague gesture, Heatwave pressed himself further into the wall behind him. “You first, I guess.” 

Blades pressed a hand to his mouth, letting out a soft giggle. The fire truck’s vents hitched when the rotary’s frame was suddenly sliding up against his own, as if Blades was determined to touch every part of Heatwave’s body at once. Fairly sure this was not how kisses worked, Heatwave opened his mouth to protest-

And then Blades was leaning in to nip along his bottom lip plate before letting out a breathy sound of appreciation and taking Heatwave’s face in his hand.

Feeling his engine stall briefly, Heatwave let out a grunt of surprise. When Blades leaned up on the tips of his pedes, the red mech met him halfway. 

The kiss was fumbling, for lack of a better description. Short and too firm, their denta knocking together and making Heatwave pull back prematurely. Blades pressed forward again, his hand shifting to the back of Heatwave’s helm to keep his face within reach. They shared a second kiss, this one less awkward but still hard, Blades’ glossa flicking at Heatwave’s lip plates. 

It wasn’t so bad. It was warmer than he thought it would be, and Blades seemed determined to make it wetter too, Heatwave making a soft noise at the back of his intake.

Forcing himself to relax a little, Heatwave let Blades take control. He didn’t know what he was doing, but it seemed like this wasn’t the first time Blades had done this, so he let the rotary lead the way.

He had to admit… this was a lot nicer than a kiss on the cheek. His cooling fans clicked on as Blades worked his glossa into Heatwave’s mouth, the fire truck having opened it slightly in welcome. 

Lowering his arms, Heatwave looped them around Blades’ waist and tugged him a little closer, a soft groan escaping him. His optics had begun dimming, but they snapped wide and brightened fully again when Blades groped a hand between his legs.

Pulling away unceremoniously, Heatwave let out a squeak. “W-what do you think you’re doing?!” He reached up a hand and rubbed at his mouth to break the string of oral lubricant that seemed to be still connecting it to Blades’. “Get your hand off my crotch!” 

“Sorry.” Blades didn’t sound sorry. In fact, he bit his bottom lip plate and tightened his grip a little, hand cupping Heatwave’s warm panel. “Guess I got a little carried away.” 

“Alright, you got your stupid magic kiss… I’m done here. I’m going to recharge.” Heatwave shuffled awkwardly to the side, his faceplates blazing and his fans still running. 

“Okay.” Blades offered him a little wave and a rather delirious smile. “See you in the morning, Heatwave.” 

 

It was nearly impossible to recharge now. Blades had gotten him pretty worked up, and Heatwave couldn’t get his processor to switch off. The lingering sensation of the rotary’s hand between his legs made him rub his thighs together, and the fire truck was mortified when he began to drift off only to be jolted awake as he ground helplessly against his berth covers to try and find some relief.

Heatwave was hardly a stranger to self servicing, and it definitely wasn’t the first time that he had woken up with a charge that he needed to burn off. This, however, was different. This was because of what Blades had done and it felt weird to want to surreptitiously curl on his side and get rid of his charge when there was a possibility that one of his teammates might overhear him.

‘But why?’ he asked himself. He’d done it before… there had been a close call with Chase once, but even that didn’t feel as weird as this moment did.

Propping himself up on one elbow, Heatwave craned his neck to look over at the others. Boulder’s soft venting was clearly audible from where he lay, and Chase’s shape was easy to make out on the flat surface of his berth.

Blades’ berth, however, was empty.

Frowning, Heatwave slipped out from under his covers. He tuned his audio receptors higher and heard the oil in the wash racks running, the fire truck grumbling under his breath. He hesitated… 

But barely.

As he neared the wash racks, however, Heatwave wished he had waited. The sounds coming from the room weren’t making his situation any better. Apparently, he wasn’t the only one feeling the heat tonight. If those noises were any indication, Blades had worked himself just as much as he had done to Heatwave.

“Oooh, Heatwave…” Blades’ voice moaned. “Yes, give it to me.” 

Optics widening in shock, Heatwave froze. 

“You’re making me crazy… I’m so close, I’m almost there, just a little bit more, Heatwave.” Blades’ voice was filled with static. The smell of heated metal wafted through the slightly open door. 

“Oh Primus.” Heatwave muttered, putting a hand to his mouth as soon as he spoke.

The wash racks snapped off very suddenly. There was no sound from within for a long, tense moment, then there was a slick scraping noise, a click and hesitant footsteps that moved towards the door. 

Heatwave debated running, but then it was too late. Blades swept the door open, but instead of a look of guilt and surprise, he had a predatory expression on his face. His field swept towards Heatwave in a thick, almost suffocating cloud, and he smelled so, so good. 

“Oh no.” Blades said, his hand sliding down the door frame. “I didn’t realize you were there.”

“Blades.” Heatwave’s voice was more of a growl and he straightened slowly. “Were you just-”

“You weren’t supposed to hear that.” Blades looked away briefly, twisting his fingers together. His digits were still sticky, glistening… 

Heatwave’s feet carried him across the floor without him meaning to move. He reached out and grabbed hold of Blades’ shoulder, steering him back into the wash racks and kicking the door closed behind him.

“Look, if you’re going to beat me up, this is a pretty good place for it because we could just wash away any energon that might get knocked out of me, but I-

“Stop talking.” Heatwave snarled. 

“Why don’t you make me?” Blades said, looking up at him in that irritatingly coy manner that just made Heatwave want to…

He was kissing the rotary before he realized it, shoving him up against the wall of the wash rack and making Blades squeak in surprise. Heatwave took one of the rotary’s hips in his hand, sliding it down to the back of his thigh and jerking it upwards. 

The need that was burning through Heatwave now was overwhelming. He didn’t know what he was doing, he was going on instinct, and he was praying that Blades would-

His panel popped open and Blades made a trilling, purring noise that moved like an electrical shock through the fire truck’s frame. Then there was a hand on on his very swollen spike and he couldn’t help but jerk his hips forward into Blades’ touch.

The rotary squeezed gently, then began stroking up and down the turgid length. Heatwave’s knees felt weak. It felt good when he did it himself, it felt incredible when someone else did. 

Pulling out of their kiss, Heatwave moaned helplessly. Blades murmured his name, slid his leg a little higher, then he was guiding Heatwave’s spike into his sopping wet valve. 

Sweet, Merciful Vector Sigma! The slick heat around his length was like nothing he’d ever experienced before, and immediately, Heatwave began to move. 

“Ah! Yes! This is much better than I imagined.” Blades said, leaning his head back. 

“Are you… c-can you… ugh, just keep quiet.” Heatwave panted. It was hard to think straight. 

“Ooo, I can’t make any promises.” Gripping Heatwave’s frame , dragging his fingers down his back, the rotary let his optics close. “I can’t b-believe we’re doing this!” 

“This is all your fault!” Heatwave growled beneath his breath. “I can’t believe you did this to me. Got me so worked up… c-can’t believe… hnngh, Blades.” 

“Say my name like that again.” Blades hissed, then let out a startled noise when Heatwave lifted him right off his feet. He locked his legs around the fire truck’s waist and let out a gasp as Heatwave fell into a firm, eager pace. 

“Blades… you’re the worst.” He growled. 

“You say that with your mouth but the rest of you is saying otherwise.” Blades teased, peeking one optic open and smiling.

Heatwave glared at him, then jerked his hips sharply and made Blades shout. That was a bad idea, he realized, a two fold bad idea considering how good it had felt and how much closer it got him to overload.

He was NOT going to overload before Blades. Not. He certainly wasn’t.

He was definitely going to overload. Any second now. 

Letting out a groan, Heatwave tried to slow his pace but he couldn’t. It felt too good. Blades felt too good. 

Bracing himself against the wall with one hand, Heatwave found himself closing his other hand around one of Blades’ rotor blades. 

Bucking sharply against him, Blades let out a high pitched noise. His calipers rippled around Heatwave’s spike and the fire truck moaned deeply as he gave a few more thrusts. 

“The… the worst. You are the worst.” He gasped, though his hand stroked along the rotor he was grasping, the fire truck careful not to dent it as he finally reached release. 

Overload was a greater relief now than it ever had been. Blades’ clenching prolonged it, and Heatwave ground into the rotary with a shuddering moan as a few final spurts of transfluid were coaxed from him. 

They took a moment to catch their collective breath, Heatwave lowering Blades to the floor again when the orange mech slid his legs from around his waist. The rotary was smiling broadly, looking at Heatwave with half closed optics that were burning overly bright. 

Leaning up on his toes again, spent spike slipping free from his valve, Blades kissed Heatwave softly. “Merry Christmas, Heatwave.” He said in a low voice. 

“What, was this my present?” Heatwave grumbled, Blades giggling and kissing him again. He indulged the other mech for a moment longer than he meant to, ex-venting against Blades’ mouth as they broke apart. 

“Mm, sure, we’ll go with that.” Blades said, still smiling. “Thank you for this. It was unexpected, but in a really good way.”

“Don’t go thinking I’ll make a habit of it.” Heatwave took a step back, legs wobbling but not weak. 

“Whatever happens, I’m satisfied.” Blades said with a shrug. His thighs still shook and Heatwave saw the silvery residue that clung to them. “I think I’ll have no problem some recharge now.”

“Me too.” Heatwave said honestly, reaching out and turning the shower back on. Silently, he began cleaning the evidence away from Blades’ frame, the rotary’s optics dimming a little. Luckily, he wasn’t sleepy enough not to return the favor, promising that he’d take care of the scuffs in the morning. 

Heatwave was feeling surprisingly little shame about the act. He was warm and sated, and it didn’t seem like anything was any different beyond a great deal of tension having been worked out of the red mech’s systems. 

Of course, when Blades’ hand brushed his own as they returned to their berths, a little jolt of something unnameable ran through Heatwave’s frame. And when Blades kissed him goodnight before moving away to seek recharge, Heatwave found himself standing and staring after the rotary in stunned silence. 

He was absolutely not falling for the enthusiastic, obnoxiously cheerful mech. They’d just shared a very intimate act and he was still experiencing ‘the afterglow’ as people called it. That was it. That was all.

Whatever. He would deal with it tomorrow. Whatever was going to happen next, it could wait until he got some well deserved rest.


End file.
